


The Rose

by lifnisanders



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dominatrix, F/F, The Woman - Freeform, agra, neck sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifnisanders/pseuds/lifnisanders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot. Mary had the struggle to do her next assignment. Irene Adler came to give her a reminder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rose

Theres a sillhouthe of a man behind the closed curtain, that man looks vaguely uncomfortable as he moves boxes from here and there. She's been watching him for at least an hour.In a building across the 221B Baker Street, there's an apartament that has been abandoned maybe about a year. Explotion happened there, that's where he left one of his clue to Sherlock Holmes that led him to the great game. A game that no one is ever willing to play but the creator himself. Now Moriarty needs to move one of his knight to the battlefield.

Mary Morstan, that is what she is now. It was all going fine for the past three and half years. She thought she's finally managed to get out from her past. She stands inside that empty house, by the window in the darken building across 221B. Baffling with her emotion, plans and tricks to steal John Watson's heart.

"He's finally moving out huh?!" There come a familiar voice, the voice that can make men bow down to their kness. Mary turn her head immidiately and pretty surprised to a figure she sees. . It shouldn't be a suprise at all to know that the woman is still alive.

"What are you doing here?"Mary turn back her gaze to the window. Observing her ultimate target. The clacking sound from that woman's high heel is getting closer. She lend her back againts the wall next to the window. Folding her arms and staring at Mary.

"Just passing the time"

Mary do not look back, she keeps her head forward.

She didnt expect Irene Adler to be there.She didnt want her to. This woman is a disaster, she could ruined anyones life just by her whole sex. The past they had together was not a pleasant one.

After a few moment of silence.Mary moves her gaze to her.

"Did he..."

"Of course he did" Mary hasnt even finished her word when Irene replies. "No one is ever able to get out from his web dear, how do you think i could stand here alive without his noticing?" She takes out a pack of cigarette and light one on her mouth.

Yes. Of course Moriarty knows about the heroic act Sherlock did to Irene. He must be so stupid to think that Moriarty wouldnt find out. But yet, if she's still alive even after what happened in Karachi that must be because Moriarty let her to. Perhaps he still find her usefulness."But i think i'm done with those boys, they're too attached"

"What do you mean?" her eyebrows frowned. She read all of John's file but she cant quite get it about the detective and the blogger relationship. Assuming that they're boyfriends and how in love John is to Sherlock are totally not an argument. But does Sherlock truly feel same way towards John?

Irene smirks, do not even reply to the question.

"But it's your turn now" she inhale the cigaratte and throw it to the floor, stomp it with her shoe. She moves her position behind Mary. Mary is actually a bit taller than her, but high heels always help. The blonde woman whos wearing the black turtle neck could feel a finger gently running to the her spine behind her shirt. She can't fight back the touch well actually she do not want to. No one could ever make her feel the same way like hoe she felt to Irene Adler. Full of disgust and lust at the same time. "How did it feel like...living.. the safe life?"

Damn this woman, Mary thought. She whispered that question right to her ear while touching her spine. Her body shivers, she could feel arousal came up to her. Irene definitely know what she likes. Now Irenes hands move to pull down Marys turtle neck then land her lips there. "well?" she continues her question and keep kissing Mary's neck.Mary couldnt bear it, her whole body tremble and she finally closes her eyes.

"It felt...good" its almost like a whimper. She cannot stand straight, she hold on to the windows frame turn her hand into a fist. It's not like Mary have a very sensitive body but it was Irene whos doing it right.

"Was that David boy treating you right?" she runs her fingers on Marys hair then pulled em. Marys head suddenly forced to the back. She doesnt not resist tho. Who doesn't like to be dominate? Especially when that person doing it perfect. "bet he's gonna missing you so much, too bad it had to end like this" Irene whisper to her ear then back kissing her neck , actually sucking it while the other one is on her hips.Mary let out a moan. Thinking her ovarium just might explode by now.

Irene stops, she let go of her hair then rest her chin on Mary's shoulder.

The consciousness finally recover on Marys head. She opens her eyes, stare blankly to 221B. John's silhouette is no longer there. Suddenly she felt Irenes hand handed out something. A rose. "Jim Moriarty sends his love"

The woman takes a step back. Leaving those red marks of her red lipsticks on Mary's neck.

"What's this?" asks Mary without facing Irene.

"A reminder"

"A reminder of what?"

"For you to not enjoying the game too much" she replies. It was a mistake Irene used to make. She's lighting up her cigarette again as she turns back ready to leave.

Mary freeze,looking at the rose. She's been in a lot of undercover work but this is different. She realizes its gonna a dangerous one.

When Irene is about to take a step down stair, she stops."Relax, you're not the only player. I need to give this reminder to someone else now"

Mary finally turn her back, facing her. She can only see half of her face while other half is cover by theshadow. "I'm just a messanger, after that God knows what will he do to me" theres a tone of fear and sadness in her voice."Goodbye A" and there she disappears into the darkness.

 

 

 

 

He walks out from his new house, decided to just take a relax walk to work. As he enters the clinics door, someone bumped to him.

"Oh, sorry" says the man who's recognizing a new face with the clinic nurse uniform.

"Oh no, sorry. I could be very nervous on my first day. Dr. Watson i pressume?" the nurse reply.

"Well yes, but John please" he smiles and give away a friendly handshake.

"I'm Mary, Mary Morstan"

 


End file.
